


Must Try Harder

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, M/M, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke bottoms for the first time. Written for Day One of SouRin Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must Try Harder

Sousuke trembles.It’s hard not to when Rin is licking at his abs, running his fingers gently down his inner thighs. Rin is taking it slow and Sousuke… Well, he both hates and loves his asshole of a boyfriend. He knows slow will be better - after all, it’s his first time but still it’s hard not to be impatient and demanding.

Just like Rin would be. Just like Rin  _always_  was during foreplay.

“Fuck…” Sousuke murmurs when he feels the slight press of a finger near his asshole.

Rin sits up then, his fingers and mouth entirely off Sousuke’s body. “You don’t have to do this, Sou. I’ll blow you.”

“No,” he growls in response, annoyed at the sudden deprivation of touch. “You’re fucking me tonight. Like we said.”

Rin laughs and Sousuke playfully punches Rin’s naked shoulder to shut him up. He doesn’t need Rin to tease him about this as he can admit, he’s slightly tense and nervous about having Rin’s dick up his ass. He’s fucked Rin and he knows the response he gets - the open mouth, the fingernails in his skin, the panting and moaning and he knows it’s good to be on the receiving end. But he can’t help the slight fear factor of his first time - losing his virginity again.

Rin had been teasing him about it but Sousuke is ready for it - he’s fingered himself more than once, imagining Rin over him and inside him, but still it’s different and new with Rin actually with him.

And so he’s glad when Rin stops talking and decides to start licking at his cock as fingers, slick with lube, begin to prod at the rim of his entrance. The licks are distracting as Rin begin to push a finger in and Sousuke is glad of it as he feels the slight burn of penetration.

It’s not unpleasant but Sousuke isn’t as used to it as Rin so he closes his eyes and reaches to grab Rin’s hair, pushing him further down onto his cock.

Rin obliges, unusually, as Sousuke would usually lose blowjob privileges by being a douche but it seems Rin is giving him some slack. Maybe because Rin is looking forward to fucking him.

Sousuke knows he is - he was basically skipping around Samezuka as he knew that “tonight was the night” and so Sousuke tries to relax and enjoy it despite the anxiety he feels.

“Sou… Lemme know if you don’t like anything,” Rin says as his mouth leaves Sousuke’s cock, a hand reaching out for the tube of lube and Sousuke only nods.

“I’ll let you know…” he grunts and flexes his hips up, using body language to show how much he wants Rin’s lips back around his cock.

Smirking, Rin goes back to his task, a finger sliding in until knuckle and the head of Sousuke’s cock in his mouth and Sousuke lays back and starts to tremble out of anticipation and excitement rather than anything else.

He should’ve known Rin would be good - he’s touching him so he sees stars and Sousuke lets out quiet groans and moans as Rin preps him with care.

When Sousuke feels ready to explode, three fingers inside him and his cock twitching from licks and sucks - he grabs for Rin’s shoulders and demands.

“Please… Fuck me…”

“Whatever you say, babe.”

Rin leans back on his heels, strokes his cock to spread lube and then he leans over and lines up his dick. Sousuke tenses but he then feels the head press in and a hand wrap around his own cock for a few firm strokes and he relaxes as Rin thrusts in, Sousuke’s toes curling as his body is filled.

“Fuck,” Sousuke grunts and he sees Rin’s eyes widen in fear.

“You want to quit?” he asks, his voice wavering.

“No, damnit! Fuck me.”

Rin does as he’s ordered, a smug expression on his face as he flexes his hips and thrusts in - Sousuke gritting his teeth due to the intense feeling of being fucked.

It’s new and exciting and it feels better than Sousuke imagined as he feels Rin hot, hard and throbbing inside him. He feels so connected to Rin - more than he’s ever been and he wants to say something mushy but he knows he’ll be mocked for it and so instead he gasps out “Rin” and “fuck” in turn as his boyfriend picks up his pace and starts slamming into him, the bunk starting to rock with their movements as they get lost in the moment.

It’s embarrassing how close he is but then he sees Rin’s tell tale signs, his head thrown back, his mouth slack and his breathy whines, and Sousuke clenches around the cock inside him, Rin coming and breathing out his name.

Sousuke is a moment later, no hand on his cock, coming only from Rin deep inside and the sensation of his sticky climax. He would be embarrassed if it hadn’t been the best orgasm he’d ever had and so he doesn’t care as Rin collapses onto him, basking in the aftermath of losing his second virginity.

“Was that good for you?” Rin asks, his face buried in Sousuke’s shoulder.

“Give you a B+ - must try harder,” Sousuke answers and Rin lifts his body long enough to hit him on the side of the head. “You didn’t last long,” Sousuke clarifies and Rin’s answer is a laugh.

“Hey… Neither did you, babe. Neither did you.”


End file.
